


Here We Are

by Valisandre



Series: LionTrust Week 2018 [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Day 5 Consent, Grief/Mourning, LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Liontrust week! Day 5: consent*all of these fics will be stand alone stories, unaffiliated with any works I have or will have*





	Here We Are

Anduin was struggling, he wouldn’t admit it outwardly to anyone, but somehow Khadgar knew, the mage somehow always knew. He had gotten up early again, taking his sword out to the practice yard and attacking the target dummies with furious precision. Khadgar had heard him leave, he was also awake after noticing Anduin’s constant tossing and turning in the bed. There were times he had wanted to be able to take away the warrior’s pain, to remove the painful memories that haunted him. If Khadgar were honest, he also struggled with his own demons from the past, with no way to take that pain away for himself. 

 

The day went as normally as it would at the end of a week, both men looking forward to the end of the day. After dinner with Taria and the children, Khadgar stopped by the kitchens before finding Anduin standing in the courtyard. Anduin turned and gave Khadgar a curious look, noting the bottles of mead in the mages hands. 

 

“I know that you normally head to the graveyard after weeks like we’ve had” Khadgar started, handing Anduin one of the bottles. “And don’t feel like you have to agree to this if you don’t want to, but I was wondering if I could come with you?” He couldn’t quite meet Anduin’s eyes, knowing he was asking a lot of the warrior. They shared many things, but he had always let Anduin grieve the way the warrior wanted to, alone. 

 

Anduin looked down at the bottle in his hand, then back up at Khadgar. His heart ached at the realization of what Khadgar was asking. He had always grieved alone, Khadgar was perceptive and picked up on that trait of Anduin’s early on. Never had Khadgar judged him for coming back to the castle drunk, he had always been supportive and made sure Anduin slept and was safe. He reached out and took Khadgar’s free hand in his own, brushing his thumb along the knuckles. “I actually would appreciate some company, Khadgar. Thank you.” 

 

Khadgar’s eyes widened a bit when Anduin accepted, and he allowed the warrior to lead the way to the graveyard. It was quiet, the graveyard itself located away from the busy trade district. Anduin settled on the bench near King Llane’s grave first, patting the spot next to him for Khadgar to sit. He opened the bottle and winked at Khadgar before taking a drink and passing it to the mage. Anduin knew Khadgar didn’t care for mead, but would drink it on occasion, he wondered if tonight would be one of them. Khadgar took a drink with a grimace and slight grin at Anduin’s chuckle. 

 

“We grew up together, you know, Llane, Medivh and me. We were inseparable, and typically always in trouble together. Llane was being groomed to one day be the king, and we knew Medivh would be something great based on what his father would say. I felt different, but they never let me think otherwise. It was always equal between us.” Khadgar listened quietly as Anduin started talking, offering silent support as the warrior continued “It was hard, at first, when Medivh slept for all those years. It was just Llane and I, and while we tried to make time for each other, it just wasn't the same. We both had responsibilities and training that we had to attend to, we didn’t have as much time for each other as before. When Medivh first woke up, things seemed to have gotten better. As his powers grew, though, things changed. We went so long without seeing him…” he trailed off, taking a long drink from the bottle before setting his hand on Khadgar’s leg and giving it a squeeze. 

 

Khadgar looked over to Anduin, gently laying his hand on top of where Andun’s lay and squeezing it in return. “There is nothing you could have done differently, Anduin. No one could have seen what was going to pass. I know it’s hard, with all that has happened, but cherish the memories you have with your friends. Don’t regret them.” 

 

Anduin smiled, his heart feeling a little lighter for Khadgar’s words. They sat in silence for a while, passing the bottle back and forth. Eventually they moved to a different bench in the graveyard, Khadgar noticing the newer stone next to the weathered one, both bearing the last name of Lothar. Cally and Callan’s graves. 

 

The warrior was a lot quieter, lost in thought, in memory. He did find comfort in having Khadgar there, he felt stronger and not so alone in his grief. He leaned towards Khadgar, who put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Khadgar knew Anduin didn’t need to speak, he spoke of Cally and Callan to him before, he knew the regrets and the pain. He just held Anduin as they passed the second bottle back and forth until well into the night. 

 

“Thank you, Khadgar, for coming with me.”

 

“Anytime you need, Anduin. I’ll be there.”


End file.
